Inappropriate
by missmocha77
Summary: No matter what he did, his inappropriate crush just would not go away. Shiita, with sides of SasuNaru. NonMassacre.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Itachi is fifteen in this story, and Shisui is seventeen. For all intents and purposes, this is non-massacre. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was well known as being quite antisocial, almost to the point where nobody but his family and teammates ever saw him. That's why when people saw him with Shisui, they were absolutely shocked.

It was well known that the two were close friends, but it was painfully confusing to see Itachi, a lone wolf, with Shisui, a colorful, social butterfly. Well, at least, Shisui thought himself a colorful, social butterfly. At the moment, the two were talking quietly at a dango shop. Well, Shisui was the only one talking, and Itachi was possibly enjoying a stick of dango. As there was no expression of joy on his countenance, it was hard for one to tell.

"And then I totally ripped this guy's head off, and his guts were splashing all over me. Then Hana went 'Ewww!' when she saw me at the restaurant, which I thought was totally rude, y'know? I mean, she's hot and all, but she smells like dogs all the time. I didn't have time to shower or change anyway."

Itachi made a noncommittal noise, nodding his slightly. Sipping a bit of tea, he sighed as Shisui blabbered away again, not really paying that much attention to what his friend was saying. He just watched his lips open and close rapidly, his tongue flitting out to lick his lips every few sentences, as they always did.

"Shisui, I must go home to take care of Sasuke," Itachi muttered, silently rising from his seat.

Shisui's brows furrowed, displeased at the prospect of not having Itachi's companionship for the rest of the day.

"For the love of god, he's ten years old, Itachi," Shisui moaned, his arms flying to his sides in frustration. "He can take care of himself for thirty minutes."

Itachi shot him a look that he couldn't argue with. Throwing his arms up in defeat, he sighed. "Fine, fine. I SURRENDER. I'll walk you home."

"I'm not a twelve year old girl, Shisui."

"I don't know about that." Itachi glowered at him.

* * *

Once he waved goodbye to Shisui, Itachi closed the door behind him. Sasuke came around the corner and frowned. "Back so soon, nii-san?"

"Sorry for surprising you, Sasuke," he muttered, removing his shoes. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nah, I don't mind. I just thought you'd be out the whole day. I'm going out to play in a little bit, anyway." Itachi's heart raced at that. He would have the house to himself.

"With whom?" Itachi asked politely, making sure his brother would be taken care of.

"Naruto. It's his birthday. We're going to go get some ramen." Itachi smiled and brought his fingers close to Sasuke's forehead, but the younger agilely dodged his attack. "I'm not a little kid anymore," Sasuke whined.

Itachi closed his eyes and chuckled. "Of course," he acquiesced, ruffling his brother's hair instead, complaints in the form of grunts coming from the boy. "Have fun but be safe," he warned, but Sasuke simply rolled his eyes as he slipped on his shoes.

"Whatever."

Itachi shook his head and started to ascend the stairs as he heard the door slide shut.

He was now alone in the house, free to do as he wished. His father was working, his mother was out with friends, and Sasuke had went to play with Naruto.

Going to his room, he pulled out a small pile of mission reports that he had yet to finish. Picking up a pen, he signed his name at the top of each and began to scribble what had happened on every mission in full detail. He hated the look on the third's face when he turned in the papers. It was exhausted. Itachi had tried to trim off the unimportant parts, but it was hard. When he read one over, he realized he had even described how Shisui had looked that day. A tint of red came to his cheeks. It was allowed for no one else was in the room with him.

Itachi had vaguely become aware of his inappropriate feelings two years ago, when his heart had beat erratically in his chest when Shisui spoke to him, touched him. Shisui and Itachi had worked extremely hard to convince Fugaku not to go through with the coup. They prevailed in the end, Fugaku stating that he only wanted what was best for Itachi. Relations were better than they had ever been, and Itachi and Shisui had accomplished that together. Itachi bit the side of his cheek when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to like the thought of them together.

He couldn't help but call to mind Shisui, how he looked, how he smelled, and good lord, the stupid boy would not stop faux-flirting with him. Itachi abhorred it when he did that. His chest would tighten, he would begin to sweat, and he would choke on his words, the sound never coming out of his throat. Slamming his head onto the desk, Itachi groaned in frustration.

He had completely lied to Shisui that day. He knew Sasuke was capable of taking care of himself. He was, after all, ten years old. However, Itachi just couldn't stand to be near him anymore. His reactions were inappropriate. His pulse would jump whenever Shisui touched him, neared him, whispered in his ear... They were cousins, and on top of that, they were both male. His family would be repulsed by him if they were ever to find out. Also, Shisui wouldn't ever think of him in that way. Even though Itachi wanted badly to tell Shisui how he felt, he valued their friendship too much to run the risk of losing it. Looking down, he realized that it wasn't only his heart that was excited.

Rising from his desk, he decided to go for a quick walk to clear his mind.

* * *

Walking near the training grounds, he accidentally stumbled across Inuzuka Hana, exercising with her dogs. Unfortunately, she noticed him and called him over. Trying to be polite to his cousin's soon-to-be girlfriend, he did as she asked.

"How are you doing, Itachi? It's been a while since I've seen you," she said happily, wiping sweat off the back of her neck.

"I've been well," he replied. "How have you been?"

"I've been great. I've had a hell ton of missions lately," she sighed. "Kiba's starting the academy next week. I'm so nervous. I mean, he's starting a little later than the other kids, but I told him he just had to go at his own pace. How's Sasuke been?"

"Sasuke has been well. He is out playing with a friend."

Hana smirked. "So you're just being a loner right now?"

"I suppose you could look at it in that way."

Hana laughed boisterously and shot a grin at Itachi. "Well, I'll catch you around, Itachi. Have a nice walk."

She then continued to run with her dogs. Itachi, deciding that had been enough social interaction for one day, returned home.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke watched the movie intently, their eyes glued to the screen as the man and woman kissed each other deeply, professing their love for each other. The two of them stole glances at each other, red dusting their cheeks. They fidgeted in their seats next to each other, feeling uncomfortable.

Once the film ended, the two boys dashed out of the theatre, eager to get away. They agreed that they would go the playground for a while, sitting on the empty swings.

"That was a weird movie, huh?" Naruto boisterously shouted, swinging back and forth.

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied. To be honest, he was still thinking about it. "It was weird what they were doing with their lips and with their tongues."

"Gosh, I hope I never grow up," Naruto chuckled. "I'd never do that with a girl."

Sasuke was confused by Naruto's diction. "Does that mean you'd do it with a boy?"

Naruto turned red and blurted, "Of- of course not!"

Sasuke shrugged, and the two swung in silence for a while. Suddenly, Naruto spoke. "I'd do it with you," he whispered, his swing still. Sasuke stopped moving as well, casting a glance at his friend.

Naruto was red, staring at his feet that did not quite touch the ground. Sasuke got up off his swing and strolled toward his friend.

Ducking his head, he quickly pressed his lips to Naruto's, causing the blonde to jerk in response. Soon though, Naruto pressed back, and they shared a pleasant sensation.

Snorting, Sasuke said, "Happy Birthday, stupid."

Naruto gaped at him but eventually smirked. "Dummy, I'm gonna get you." He jumped off the swing and tackled Sasuke to the ground, the two boys giggling madly.

The boys played Ninja for the rest of the day.

* * *

Shisui had been avoiding him.

At first, Itachi was extremely afraid that Shisui had finally found out about his feelings, but it didn't seem that way after a while. He wouldn't even wave to Itachi in the streets. Itachi tried to conceal his hurt, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He decided to confront Shisui.

He knocked on his aunt's door. She opened it, surprised to see him. "Why, hello. Itachi-chan, is there something you need?"

"Is Shisui home?"

Sadly, she shook her head. "Ah, that boy is out with his lady friend at the Nakano River bridge. Hana, I believe her name was? He's been going out with her a lot lately. Would you like me to give him a message?"

Itachi's heart twisted in his chest, but he smiled at the woman. "Thank you, Auntie, but that won't be necessary. I shall see you soon."

The woman beamed at him. "Bye, Itachi-chan."

Itachi sprinted to the Nakano bridge, though he wasn't sure why he had. It wasn't as if Shisui would be leaving any time soon; he was on a date, after all. However, Shisui used to tell him that the Nakano bridge was _their_ place. Itachi couldn't help but feel a little sad.

He spotted Shisui rapidly talking with Hana, saying something that caused her to laugh. Itachi gulped as he took a few steps forward. Shisui immediately noticed him, and his lips curled downward. Swinging an arm over Hana's shoulders, he muttered, "Hey, Hana. Let's go."

"Wait!" Itachi cried out, his voice desperate. Hana stopped in her tracks, making Shisui growl in frustration.

"Why don't you just hear him out?" Hana offered, and Shisui really couldn't argue with her. She wouldn't let him run away. "Stay here," she ordered, and Shisui begrudgingly obeyed her, watching her as she waved goodbye to them.

He stiffened when he felt Itachi's presence directly behind him. "Shisui-" Itachi started.

"I don't want to hear it!" Shisui bit out tersely, his shoulders tensing up. Itachi jerked backward at his friend's livid response.

"Tell me, cousin," Itachi pleaded, nearing him once more. "What have I done to anger you? What can I do to make it right?"

Shisui laughed bitterly, turning to face Itachi. "Oh, you really care? Could have fooled me."

Itachi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the day you lied to me when you said you had to take care of Sasuke," Shisui seethed angrily, his fists clenching at his sides. Itachi's blood ran cold.

"How did you know?"

"Hana told me. She said Sasuke was out with a friend and that you were walking all by yourself." Shisui's eyes were raw with hurt, and Itachi finally realized the depth of his betrayal, something he had thought was no large matter. "Do I just annoy you? Do you just tolerate me for the sake of appeasing me?" Shisui cried through gritted teeth. "Do you even like me?"

Itachi's eyes widened. " I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

Shisui just held a hand up and smiled bitterly. Turning away, he said, "Forget it, Itachi. Just go ahead and-"

Itachi interrupted him, grabbing his hand and slamming it firmly against his chest. "Hey, what are you doing?" Shisui questioned irately, halfheartedly tugging his hand away.

Then he felt it.

Itachi's pulse had fluttered at his touch, quickening its pace tenfold. His cheeks were ever so slightly red, his lips parted, and his dark, dark pupils were dilated.

Itachi swallowed, his throat suddenly very, very dry. "Shisui, I-"

Shisui understood. He ripped his hand away from Itachi as if he had been burned, and a heavy feeling settled itself in Itachi's stomach as he saw the look of horror plastered on Shisui's face.

Shisui stumbled backward, catching his breath for a moment before running away, not looking back.

Itachi stood on the Nakano bridge, hating himself for what he had done.

* * *

Hoo, boy. That was a lot of angst.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate them. Imma reply to some here.

Guest #1: They are pretty much my OTP, man.

Guest #2: Thanks, hun.

Guest #3: Stop it, you'll make me blush. O/3/O

Nova: Thanks, bro!

Warning: Take heed of the rating. No, like, seriously guys. It's gonna get a little steamy. Nothing too explicit, but...yea. The young and light of heart, beware.

* * *

Shisui ran all the way home, his eyes squeezed shut. He kept replaying that brief moment in his head.

He had felt Itachi's heart palpitating erratically underneath his fingertips, and that stupid, little blush just caught him off guard. And those fucking bedroom eyes! What the hell was going on here? Deep down, he knew what was going on.

Shisui didn't slow his pace, even as he charged into his house.

"Shisui-kun, Itachi was looking for you!" His mother called as he ran up the stairs.

"Not now, Mom!" Shisui yelled back, slamming the door shut on her and locking it.

Then he unzipped his pants and began stroking himself.

Gritting his teeth down, he let out a guttural growl. "Fuck you!" he whispered, throwing his head back. "Fuck you, Itachi!" he yelled this time, startling his mother and father.

"What on earth is wrong with that boy?" Shisui's mother asked incredulously, her hands on her hips. "He has just been so grumpy this whole week!" Her husband was silent, simply shaking his head.

Biting his lip so hard it turned a bright, bloody red, Shisui attempted to stifle a moan, unable to suppress the shiver that had jolted down his spine. He didn't think it was possible for him to ever be so frustrated. He knew he was a horny, teenage boy, but he didn't think he was nearly this insatiable.

"Itachi -" he choked out, his face and chest a blotchy crimson.

Why the fuck did Itachi think that he could just lay that on Shisui? Why? However, that wasn't the question he wanted to ask himself. The bigger issue at the moment was Shisui's reaction. The moment he had _felt_ Itachi's feelings, his very own heart had raced, and his breath had caught in his throat. He was disgusted with himself. How could he be thinking _that_ way about his own cousin? Surely, Shisui had done something to cause poor Itachi to feel this way for it wasn't possible for Shisui to reciprocate those feelings.

"Itachi...ngh!" However, the fact remained that he was the one alone in his room and jacking off to his cousin's name, and Itachi wasn't -well, Shisui didn't know that. Shisui tried to convince himself that he was doing it only because of the frustration he had been feeling the entire week because he was so... mad that Itachi had lied to him! That stupid asshole was probably going off to fuck some girl- was what he had thought at the time. He shouldn't have been mad at that, now that he knew it wasn't true. It didn't even make sense! Shisui finally understood what he had been feeling.

Jealousy. Pure, unadulterated jealousy.

Nearly gasping for breath, Shisui rolled on to his hands and knees and pumped himself furiously, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer.

When they heard the increasingly loud moaning from upstairs, Shisui's parents exchanged looks and went on with their business, as this was nothing new to them.

"Sh-shit...! Itachi, you little bastar- ah!" Letting out a trembling breath, Shisui shuddered as the overwhelming pleasure consumed him, curling his toes and squeezing his eyes shut. Flopping down on the bed, exhausted, Shisui rolled over, staring at the ceiling as he awaited for his strength to return.

"Itachi..."

* * *

I lied. It's totally not a twoshot. There'll probably be a couple more.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

OMG, Nova, your reviews always flatter me too much. Stahp it. xD

Okay, so yeah. There's a bit of...SEXUAL IMPLICATIONS AND ACTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER. That's my warning. This is the final chapter of Inappropriate, and thanks for sticking with it guys!

* * *

Mikoto stared at her son, worry tainting her features. He had been unnaturally quiet for the past few weeks. He would go to work, come back, and go straight to bed, not even saying hello!

"Sasuke," she whispered, catching the attention of her younger son. "Do you know what's wrong with your brother?"

Sasuke hummed for a moment before smiling deviously. "I think Nii-san's lovesick."

Mikoto perked up. "Lovesick, you say?"

"Yeah, he's been all depressed for a while. Come to think of it-" he paused. "I think there's some drama over Hana. I think Shisui likes her, too."

Mikoto's mouth twisted into a frown. She had never gotten that impression from Itachi but...well, she supposed anything was possible. He was quite the private boy, after all. Sasuke, on the other hand, had informed her just a few days ago that he was now going steady with Naruto. She wondered if the boy even knew what that meant. She shook her head. Whatever happened, happened. Naruto was better than any of Sasuke's fangirls anyway.

"Sweetheart, don't you have to go the academy?" she asked quizically, suddenly realizing that Sasuke was not supposed to be at home.

Sheepishly, he ducked his head down. "Well, I guess."

Smacking his head lightly, Mikoto clucked her tongue. "Get going," she commanded, and grumbling, Sasuke did as he was told.

* * *

"Shisui, have you been listening to me at all?"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly, removing his hand from his cheek. "Yeah, um, Kiba was...uh, doing something in class."

"I just said that Kiba had been parading around town in a clown suit for a month and you just said, 'yeah.'" She leaned forward, taking his hand in hers. Shisui nearly jerked at her touch. "Are you okay? These several weeks, you've been...weird."

"I've always been weird," Shisui said, befuddled.

"No, weird for you. You've been acting normal!" Hana frowned. "And that's not normal for you."

"Huh, I guess," Shisui agreed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. He was only thinking one thing. Hana's hands felt too small. Itachi's hands were-

He refrained from finishing that thought.

Hana's mouth twisted into a frown, and she let out a heavy breath. "Okay, what's really up? It's Itachi, isn't it?"

Shisui flinched and quickly withdrew his hand, chuckling nervously. "What are you talking about, Hana? There's nothing-"

"Oh, for God's sakes!" the wild girl snapped, slamming her fist down on the table. "He's had a crush on you since forever; I don't know how you've missed it!"

Heat rose from Shisui's chest to his head, coloring his entire upper torso a fiery scarlet. "Was it...really that obvious?" Hana nodded, losing her patience. "I honestly didn't know..."

"Bah!" she huffed. "Trust me, there was a part of you that was hoping for it." Shisui started stammering out excuses, but Hana would hear none of it. "Face it. You're _gay_."

Shisui's blush deepened, and he yelled out, "No, I'm not!"

Smirking, Hana shushed him and said, "Oh, yes, you are. The look on your face just says it all." She flipped her hair and sighed in defeat. "Y'know, it all makes sense now."

"...what does?"

"That you haven't even tried to make a move yet."

Shisui was silent for a moment, trying to think of a way to word his answer in a way that would have the least chance of violence.

"I was waiting for when it felt right."

Hana smiled sadly. "Somehow, I don't think it'll ever feel right for you." Shisui bit his lip and looked at the ground. "Hey, look at me." He stopped averting his eyes. Hana leaned forward and pecked him on the forehead.

"Don't make Itachi wait too long."

Hana saw the resolve form in Shisui's eye and grinned in pride.

* * *

Itachi walked in from the gates, sweat and blood dripping down his body.

"Whew, I never thought you could mess up like that, Itachi. I think that's the worst wound I've seen you get." His teammate guffawed and slapped his knee.

Itachi smiled. "I'm sure you will see more to come."

The man paused and started up his laughter again, holding his belly.

Itachi had been much too distracted on his mission, leading him to receive some minor injuries. Nothing that wouldn't heal, but they still were rather painful at the time. Making/limping his way home, he tried not to trail blood all over the village.

He had purposefully avoided Shisui for a month, but nothing was getting better. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat; Itachi couldn't erase Shisui from his mind. He missed his best friend's laugh, the idiotic things he said, his comforting words of praise and encouragement...

He couldn't go back though. Itachi had made his decision, and he would not take anything back.

Walking into his home, he murmured a quick hello to his parents and Sasuke before marching up the stairs to the bathroom. His father, however, stood in his way.

"Itachi," Fugaku began, clearing his throat. "Your mother has brought it to my attention that you have been acting...strangely these past few weeks."

"Not you too, Father," Itachi griped. Fugaku put his hands up in defense.

"We are just worried about you, son," he replied, patting his son's arm. "I know that I wasn't, well, the best father in the world, but I'm trying to make it up to you now. So tell me." Itachi was silent, and Fugaku scrutinized his son's features.

"They aren't girl problems?"

"What? Of course not!" Itachi sputtered, his shoulders tensing up. His father circled him, as if he were studying an enemy.

Raising his eyebrows and swallowing hard, he asked, "Are they _boy_ problems?"

Gritting down his teeth, Itachi said, "I'll be taking my bath now, Father."

* * *

Itachi was rubbing his hair with towel when Sasuke started screeching, "NII-SAN! SOMEBODY'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

Breathing out deeply, shoulders collapsing, Itachi called back, "Who is it?"

"I DON'T KNOW! MOM JUST TOLD ME TO GET YOU!"

Throwing the towel down in frustration, Itachi stomped down the stairs as elegantly as only he could and walked out to greet his visitor.

He blinked once, twice. He then rubbed his eyes and looked at his visitor again. Sliding open the front door, he muttered, "I think I need to sleep."

"Itachi!" Shisui whined, waving the packages of dango and mochi around. "Don't ignore me!"

Itachi turned around and simply stared at his friend, unable to make sense of what was going on. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Shisui shrugged. "I would bring you flowers, but I knew you'd prefer dango and mochi instead." He placed the packages in Itachi's hands, and his cousin looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't understand."

"I want to talk with you," Shisui explained simply. Staring at him under sooty lashes, he asked, "Is that all right?"

Itachi averted his eyes. "I'm...busy."

Shisui stepped closer to him, now only an arms breadth away from Itachi. Itachi stood his ground, not wanting to show how much Shisui's very presence was affecting him. Shisui slid the door shut and rested his hand on it, taking a few steps closer to Itachi. "With what?"

Itachi didn't look him in the eye and calmly replied, "It's none of your business."

"Hmmm." Shisui moved in closer, so close their chests were touching. "That's a shame," he husked, leaning in.

Itachi's breath hitched, and he suppressed a shiver from the warmth that was flowing through his body. "What are you doing?" he bit out, his grip tightening on the packages.

"Itachi, I'm sorry that I treated you like shit."

Blowing his damp hair out of his face, Itachi just shook his head. "It would not be honorable to expect you to reciprocate my feelings. There's nothing to apologize for. After all, we are both male and are cousins."

"Well, in all honesty, I really don't give a fuck about that." Itachi whipped his head around, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"Excuse me?"

Shisui suddenly felt very nervous and tried to appear confident, even though a blush appeared on his face. "Itachi, I really-"

"Ooh, it's Shisui!" Sasuke chirped, aggressively opening the door. Shisui blanched, and Itachi quickly regained his composure.

Noticing the boxes in Itachi's hands, Sasuke asked, "Can I eat those, nii-san?" Not waiting for the answer, he snatched them out of Itachi's hands and yelled, "thanks!"

"Wait, Sasuke-" The door slid shut. "-I wanted those," Itachi finished sadly, his hand reaching for the snacks that would be forever gone.

"I-I can get you some more," Shisui offered, astonished at how important Itachi thought the value mochi and dango were, but Itachi simply shook his head.

"Those were irreplaceable."

Shisui's blush deepened, realizing the implications behind Itachi's words. "You're supposed to eat them, Itachi," he joked, slapping Itachi on the arm.

"How could I?" Itachi quietly replied, his lips curling up at the corners.

Shisui's heart stopped.

Shisui was feeling conflicted. The way he was smiling...it was just so cute and so hot all at the same time. By this point, it was safe to say that he was really, really gay for Itachi. So gay.

"Itachi, what I was trying to say before was that I was completely wrong to run away."

"It's really not your fault-"

"But it is! Listen, I was kind of freaked out because I thought that I shouldn't have felt so much when you, well, confessed to me. I really didn't know what I felt. I was so frustrated and angry and-" _completely horny_ "- confused and happy all at the same time. After that, I just couldn't gather up the courage to admit to myself that I really like you."

Itachi gulped.

"Hana finally beat some sense into me- don't give me that look! I didn't mean it literally!- and now, I can finally admit that I like you. Itachi, my boring, male cousin." Itachi's eyes widened, but he quickly turned away, his back to Shisui. His shoulders started shaking, and Shisui laughed in amazement.

"Hey, bro, are you cryin-"

"I'm not!" Itachi spat out, rubbing his eyes furiously. An evil grin came to Shisui's face.

"You totally are! Oh, did I make you that-"

Itachi glared at him from over his shoulder. "Oh, shut up!" He pivoted and grabbed Shisui by the collar, pushing him up against the wall. Then he kissed him.

Itachi tasted of tears and red bean paste, but it was not a sweet kiss by any means. It was hot and messy, the two boys uncaring of where they were. Shisui curled his fingers into Itachi's hair and drew him closer, deepening the kiss. He felt Itachi shift against his body, and he desperately tried to cling onto any semblance of composure.

"Oh my God, Nii-san and Shisui are kissing!" they heard Sasuke bellow from the top window, and they froze in their liplock.

Fugaku walked up to the window, holding his wife's hand.. "Sasuke, you know what I've told you about making up rumors-" Fugaku's jaw hit the ground.

Itachi's hair was disheveled, and his lips were swollen and red. The boys were still locked in a passionate embrace until Itachi noticed his father at the window. Breaking away from Shisui, he managed a, "_DadI'mgoingoutbye!"_ before dashing off with Shisui.

Mikoto sighed. "Well, there goes my last hope of any grandchildren."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "See? I wasn't lying this time."

All Fugaku could say was, "They _were _boy problems!"

* * *

Shisui's parents strolled out of the house hand in hand, happily chatting about anything and everything. Suddenly, they saw their son and Itachi zoom past them, and Shisui's mother inquired, "What are you doing, Shisui?"

"Leave me alone, Mom!" he roared back, slamming the door shut.

She stared back at the house, befuddled. "What on earth...?"

"Kimiko, I think it is typical love stricken teenage behavior."

At first, she seemed crestfallen, but she perked up.

"At least he won't accidentally get anybody pregnant."

"He'd be the first."

* * *

The two of them nearly trampled each other up the stairs to Shisui's brothers' room (which thankfully had been uninhabited for years), neither of them bothering to question the other. Once inside, they engaged in another frenzied lip lock, hands never staying in one place. Shisui groaned when Itachi pressed his lips against his jaw. "Fuck, why haven't we done this before?"

"I wasn't nearly horny enough," Itachi said honestly, nibbling lightly on Shisui's earlobe.

"I can change that," Shisui said breathlessly, a stupid grin on his face that was so sweet Itachi had to reciprocate it. "You're so fucking hot."

"I am well aware." Shisui chuckled, mashing his lips against Itachi's again. "You are also very aesthetically pleasing," Itachi murmured between kisses, fingertips slipping underneath the hem of Shisui's shirt.

"Wow, way to kill the mood," Shisui deadpanned, turning his head away. Itachi snorted uncharacteristically and curled his arms around Shisui's waist.

"Somehow-" he thrust his hips into Shisui's, eliciting a gasp from the other boy. "-I highly doubt that." Shisui grew weak in the knees and was pathetically clinging to Itachi's shoulders, unable to keep himself from dropping to the ground. Itachi soon followed.

"Fuck, if you do that again..." Shisui rasped, his eyes floating shut.

Itachi cocked his head to the side, playing innocent. "Are you speaking of this?" He rolled his hips once more. Shisui's eyes opened wide, and he threw his head back, mouth open in a silent gasp.

"You fucking asshole!" he growled. With one swift motion, he grabbed Itachi's hair and smashed his mouth against his, not even bothering to be gentle. He knew that Itachi could handle it and would tell him to stop if he didn't like it.

Grabbing Itachi's firm bottom, he grinded his pelvis into Itachi's, noting how the younger man's had immediately pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut as blood rushed into his cheeks. Smirking haughtily to himself, he let out a groan at the increasingly pleasurable friction. Itachi peered at the blossoms of red appearing on Shisui's cheeks and how he was biting on his lip so alluringly, and he felt himself grow hotter and harder than he ever had been. He stifled a moan (he was positive Shisui would not find it attractive) when the grinding became rougher and more frantic. To Itachi's displeasure, Shisui stopped, and Itachi nearly whined at the abrupt lack of friction.

Panting, he started, "Why did you-"

Shisui grinned.

"I'm gonna make you scream."

Itachi didn't have time to ask what Shisui what he had meant because all of a sudden, Shisui was somewhat awkwardly ripping his clothes off, and before Itachi could protest, Shisui's hands and-oh, for the love of all that was holy, his tongue was doing things to him he never imagined.

At first, he tried to control the husky moans that were trying to claw their way out of his throat, but when he felt Shisui's completely bare body on his, he could no longer fight them.

They writhed against each other in a frenzy, the burning pleasure and desire for the other overtaking any previous feelings of awkwardness. Before the fire had died, before the passion disappeared, their hands left no place untouched, and they held each other as if their lives depended on it.

Shisui buried his face into Itachi's shoulder, whispering his name as if it were a prayer. He felt Itachi tremble almost violently underneath him, and he let out a most unmanly whimper when he felt his own release, collapsing onto the floor.

The two of them tried to catch their breaths, Itachi recovering first. He looked to both sides, as if to check if somebody had been watching, then took Shisui's hand, interlacing their fingers. Shisui smiled at the loving gesture and snuggled closer to Itachi, humming in delight.

"You know," Itachi breathed. "My father saw us."

Shisui chuckled. "He's gonna castrate me."

"I won't allow that, not after I've seen what you can do." A small smile playing upon his lips, Itachi muttered, "I think we'll be all right."

Shisui laid his head on Itachi's shoulder, his eyes taking on a pleading shimmer. Whispering something in Itachi's ear, he guffawed when Itachi whipped his head away from him. "Come on, say it."

"Why, that would be most inappropriate."

"Oh, please! We just rubbed our dicks together for five minutes. You can't even say 'I like you,'" pouted Shisui, curling a lock of Itachi's hair. "Technically, I said it first," he boasted, turning his nose up at Itachi.

Itachi exhaled, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Someday," he whispered. Taking Shisui's hand, he placed it over his heart, and Shisui knew.

_I love you._

* * *

_That's the end! I hope you enjoyed it!_

I know the interactions between them seemed awkward at times. My explanation is that when you're a teenager, that's basically how you act with your SO at first. So essentially I wanted to make it awkward and corny and HORNY which is the most important part.

Also, I am out of practice with writing sex scenes and well, writing in general. Forgive me. xD

Yet again, I thank those who stuck with this story.


End file.
